


Night and dawn

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for the Black Eagles route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: As their path keeps leading them forward, Hubert can't help but to think of Felix.He's only worried about any eventual lack of motivation on his part of course. Nothing more, nothing less.(For my friend's birthday)





	Night and dawn

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!! Well, late birthday but still...
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

The conquest of Fearghus is going splendidly. With the professor on their side, the Empire army is unstoppable and they’ve taken territory after territory, killing anyone who’s foolish enough to stand in their way.

Lady Edelgard’s dream will soon be realized, but this isn’t what Hubert’s thinking about now, no.

There is another matter that requires his attention: Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Though he had abandoned his title a long time ago to join them, Fearghus is still his homeland, and despite Felix saying that he’s fine, Hubert isn’t so sure; on one hand, he himself didn’t feel any remorse when he eliminated his own father, but he wonders if Felix is truly fine.

It is a matter of efficiency: every unit must be perfectly capable of fighting and they can’t allow themselves to have weaker links. Felix must be focused on the task ahead.

There is no ulterior motive of course; sure, they might be in some sort of “relationship” – the nature of which is pretty obvious but they’re both too stubborn to admit it out loud – but this has nothing to do with it.

Hubert only worries about Felix’s loss of motivation during battle, nothing else.

His steps echo throughout their base, and Hubert can’t help but to muse that, if anyone saw him walking in the middle of the night with only a candle as a light source, they would’ve mistaken him for a ghost. For a moment the thought makes him smirk, but it doesn’t last when he finally arrives to Felix’s room.

The door is closed of course, and Hubert lightly knocks on the wooden surface.

\- Go away -.

At least Felix is awake.

Hubert ignores his warning; he knows that he’s the only one allowed in, and even if he isn’t it’s not a problem inviting himself in, twisting the handle and quietly stepping inside.

\- Ah… it’s you -.

Hubert doesn’t want to admit how much his heart sinks at how soft Felix’s voice is. He’s clearly barely keeping it together, but Hubert knows that Felix is too stubborn to ever let himself go in his presence – actually, him being there would probably make him more determined not to show any emotion.

He’ll have to take a more subtle approach, and he already has an idea.

He doesn’t say anything, he just closes the door behind him and carefully puts the candle on the nightstand. Felix still hasn’t said anything.

Then Hubert sits on the bed, unlacing and tucking away his boots before resting his legs on the mattress as well and immediately he can feel the other’s body scout closer; it might be a pure instinctual move, but Hubert is glad that at least he’s not being sent away.

He just needs to slightly raise his arm for Felix to sneak underneath it, resting his head on Hubert shoulder as he keeps him close.

\- Eh, did you come here for some comforting? -, Felix asks.

_“You’re the one who needs it”_ Huber wants to reply, but he holds his tongue because he knows that Felix wouldn’t react well to those words, and he won’t be able to help him if he’s forced to leave him alone.

\- I was finding it quite hard to find slumber, I have to admit -, he lies. He does feel tired actually, as his duties don’t stop on the battlefield, but he can manage.

\- That’s weird: from what I see you’re about to pass out in a moment -, Felix observes, because of course he would’ve noticed it.

\- What about you then? -, Hubert retorts, trying to sound unimpressed, - You don’t seem in such good shape either -.

\- Shut up -, Felix mutters, without the usual bite such words usually carry however, and Hubert knows by the way he slightly turns his head so that he’s not looking at him that he hit bullseye.

\- I’m afraid I cannot, not while you’re here feeling miserable -.

Felix’s gaze is on him again, and before Hubert can correct himself, he says:

\- Careful, you might start to make me think you care -.

That’s because Hubert does; despite himself, he cares.

Damn it, he shouldn’t have let that slip from his lips, but it’s too late to go back and he surely won’t run away for this. He isn’t that kind of person.

\- Then how about we pretend we both care, just for tonight? -, he proposes, his gaze that doesn’t leave Felix not even for a moment.

He stares at him intently, watching every reaction. He seems hesitant – because of course this puts both of them in a vulnerable position – but he doesn’t say no: he slumps against him again, snuggling closer as Hubert begins to absentmindedly pet his –beautiful – hair.

\- Just for today -, Felix mutters and the other nods softly.

They both need this, even if it’s hard for them to admit it.

There’s warmth in the way they tuck themselves under the sheets, there’s warmth in the way they keep each other close, there’s warmth in the way Felix rolls on top of Hubert and kisses him, there’s warmth in the way their bodies touch, there’s warmth in the way they caress each other.

Hubert pulls a hand behind Felix’s neck and gently pushes him closer and Felix lets himself being pulled, going with the flow as he kisses Hubert again and again until they’re both breathless, and even then he dives in again, kissing his lips, his neck, gestures that are all returned by Hubert, whose hands brush against his hips encouragingly.

Then their positions are switched, and Hubert all but overwhelms Felix with his higher stature, but he doesn’t see the other complain as he closes his arms against Hubert’s neck, allowing him to keep attacking his lips with vehemence.

The room is silent with the exception of a few sighs that escape each other’s lips, and their names whispered during a particular soft moment.

They’re still awake when the colors of dawn begin to color the sky, and they both admire it together on the balcony, despite the chilly air, hand in hand.

To every night follows up a new day, and even in the darkest of hours there’s happiness to be found.

Hubert feels Felix’s grasp tighten around his hand, but it doesn’t hurt. He turns around to see what caused this change, but Felix doesn’t seem to have even noticed it; he’s still staring at the sky.

\- Hubert… thank you -.

\- Any time -, the other replies, _and he means it_.


End file.
